


Fae Born: Book 1: The Child

by Notsalony



Series: Fae Born [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Betrayal, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fae!Axel, Fae!Barry, Fae!Henry, Fae!Iris, Fae!Ralph, Fairy Wilds, Fish out of Water, Imprisonment, Jailer to Lovers, M/M, Mortal!Len, Multi, Other, Pet Play, Pet to Lovers, Sold, age change, colars, coldflash - Freeform, non con, posturing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry has lived his life in the eternal now, as most immortals do when they don’t have to worry about the long game.  However, something has happened that he never expected in his long immortal life.  He has a child.  A human child.





	Fae Born: Book 1: The Child

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came out of, but I hope you enjoy it.

“Whatcha doing?” Axel smirked, his hair violet today, as he laid his head back to look at Barry.   
  
“I’m working.” Barry sighed, looking over his pages.   
  
“Oh I know that.” Axel chuckled.  “I was just wondering if it’s anything interesting.”   
  
“When is anything a raven does boring?” Barry lifted an eyebrow.   
  
“True.  We got it good.” Axel spread out his arms and grinned at the ceiling.   
  
“So what has a Vardin fae all the way over here?” Barry looked up.   
  
“Oh nothing much.”   
  
“Uhuh.” Barry chuckled.   
  
“Listen, not all of us can be Do̊ulkeen fae.” Axel rolled his eyes.   
  
“Yes, what can I say, I got lucky.  Born the Raven of House Thornbranch, a family of Do̊ulkeen fae.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Oh come on.” Axel huffed.   
  
“Hey, I got lucky and got born into one of the cool houses.” Barry smirked.   
  
“Yeah yeah.” Axel waved him off.  “What’s the duty?”  He pointed to the writing.   
  
“They have me running messages to some of the more prominent houses…” Barry grinned.   
  
“Which houses?”   
  
“Icebloom…”   
  
“YOU FILTHY…” Axel smacked him.   
  
“Hey, you asked.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Why do you get all the sweet message gigs.”   
  
“Perks of station.” Barry nodded.  “I’ll be at a naked sex party and you’ll be…” Barry looked over at the page that Axel had beside him.  “Oh… House Ironash.  You’ll be underground in their pit…” Barry tried to hide a smirk.   
  
“ha. ha. ha.” Axel crossed his arms.   
  
“Hey, don’t be like that.” Barry patted him on the shoulder.   
  
“It’s hard not to be like that when you get sex parties and I get the forges.”   
  
“Hey… just picture how happy I’ll be.  Naked.  Drunk.  Having loads of sex…” Barry went from serious to smirking quickly.   
  
“You’re an ass.”   
  
“Just being honest.”   
  
“Sometimes I wish…”   
  
“You wish what?” Barry was preening as he stretched out on the day bed he was lounging on.  “Go on.  Do your worst!” Barry smirked.  “I dare you.”   
  
“Sometimes I wish you knew what it was like to not have all that fun.”   
  
“OOOOW” Barry flopped back.  “You wound me…” Barry flopped like he has stabbed through the heart.  “I’ll never have fun again…” He fell prone and crumpled like he was dead.   
  
“Oh grow up.” Axel shoved him slightly.   
  
“What, too much?” Barry grinned.   
  
“Barry.”   
  
“What?” Barry laughed till he turned around and noticed his father standing there.   
  
“hi dad.” Barry bit his lip as he looked down, quickly standing.   
  
“We’ve gotten word that a mortal is attempting to summon a Do̊ulkeen.  As the Raven of house Thornbranch, you are being put on the summoning.”   
  
“A mortal?” Barry wrinkled his nose.   
  
“As part of the pact we demon born fae are bound to the call of mortals when they use their magics.”   
  
“A stupid rule.” Barry crossed his arms.   
  
“I know you’re not fond of the mortals…”   
  
“Not fond… NOT FOND!” Barry spread out his black wings and pointed to a red mark marring one of his delicate looking wings.  “Last time I went to the human world a mortal tried to cut my wings off with iron.  I fucking hate the bastards.  All of them.” He folded his wings back into their hidden space.   
  
“I know.  Which is why I tried to get them to send anyone else.” Henry sighed.   
  
“And they still assigned me to this?!!” Barry threw his arms up in the air.  “Fine.  Whatever!” He held out his hand. “Where’s the spell?”   
  
“Here.” Henry held out a cloth wrapped package that Barry opened and held up the brass ring.   
“Bartholomew Thornbranch, Raven of House Thornbranch, accepts the call of the mortal for the Do̊ulkeen.” Barry sighed before winking out of existence.   
  
“Wonder where he went?”   
  
“Some place called Central City….”   
  
“Huh, never heard of it.” Axel flopped back to lament his assignment.   
  


***

  
  
“I call upon the spirits of the cross roads… I call upon the spirits of the woods.. I call upon the spirits of the forgotten… I call upon the Do̊ulkeen… Aid me in my plight!” An older man in a dark blue cloak that had seen better days stood before a fire waving his arms, throwing spices into the flames.   
  
Barry stood there in the shadows, hidden from sight by the gift of being in the in-betweens.  He walked around the man as he chanted.  Inspecting him.  He held out his hand and felt no iron on the man.  Good.  He wasn’t going to go in blindly.  But stepping to where the fire was between them Barry shed the vale of the in-between where he had been and stepped into the mortal realm.   
  
“I AM THE DO̊ULKEEN WHO CALLS UPON ME!?” Barry boomed, his horns and fangs making him look demonic now.  Do̊ulkeen fae were roughish fae who delved into the dark arts so far that they were one step away from being demons, despised by most fae for their disregard for the laws of the Trooping Fae or the Seelie court.  They were seen as wild drunks and brigands who brought trouble with them.  But humans still called on them to make their fairy pacts.  On the mortal plane the magic worked differently, twisting Barry’s visage into that of a lithe demon with gnarled flesh.  While he was handsome and desired for his beauty in the Fairy Wilds, here he was a beast and monster.   
  
“I am Louis Snart!” Louis threw back his hood and bowed to Barry.  “I come to make an offering for a pact.”   
  
“What could you possibly offer me mortal?” Barry puffed up his chest and spread his demonic looking bat wings he possessed here.   
  
“My lord Do̊ulkeen.  I… I offer something pure to you… Something of my own.”   
  
“Spit it out man.” Barry was growing impatient.”   
  
“I offer my first born son.” He pulled up a basket that he’d had sitting next to him that Barry had assumed had been there for the supplies he’d needed to make the summoning. Instead it revealed a boy of nine or ten sitting with his hands tied and his mouth gagged.   
  
“What proof do I have that this is your own flesh and blood.”   
  
“I offer up my blood to test.” Louis pulled a flint knife and sliced his hand and offered the blood to Barry.  Barry took his hand and sniffed the blood.  He had the scent of Louis now.  And through his senses and his magic he knew the boy to be Louis’ rightful heir.   
  
“And what do you ask of me for this offering?”   
  
“I ask for luck at all I put my hand to for the rest of my days!” Louis bowed.  Smart choice.   
  
“And the boy… in what way is he an offering?  Surely you do not offer the lad’s virginity to me?” Barry scoffed.   
  
“If that is your will.” Barry growled.  “But… I offer all of him to you.  As your servant, your pet… you’re belonging.”  Crap.  Barry was about to say something when Louis spoke again.  “I do this of my own free will, freely offer and barter my own flesh and blood.  I gift him to you Do̊ulkeen, the one who answered my call in my time of need.”  Double crap.   
  
“The trade is agreeable.” Barry reached out quickly, grasping Louis’ cut hand and in a blast of flames, sealed the wound, leaving behind a fairy rune of luck on his palm.  “The boy.” He held out his hand, it was clear that he wasn’t happy about something but Louis didn’t know what so he simply handed over the rope tying the boy’s bonds together.  “Do not call me again.” Louis nodded as Barry and the boy poofed out of existence in a flash of ash and flame.   
  


***

  
  
“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Barry yelled as he walked back into the lounge area of the nest.   
  
“Oh it couldn’t have been that bad.” Axel snorted.   
  
“Oh yeah… LOOK AT THIS!” He pushed the boy in front of him.   
  
“Oh?  What’s this than?”   
  
“My human apparently.” Barry grumped as he stocked off, only to feel a magic tether tie him to the boy.  “FUCK!”   
  
“How’d you end up with a … human.  I thought you went to make a deal with the human for your house?”   
  
“Oh the human made a deal.  He traded his offspring for luck.” Barry stocked over to the amber mead and poured himself a drink.   
  
“So take the kid to the household solicitor general and have him sent off where ever they send the traded children.” Axel shrugged.   
  
“He didn’t trade him to House Thornbranch.  He didn’t trade him to the Do̊ulkeen.  He traded him TO ME!” Barry shattered his glass in his anger and looking down at the shards, spelled it back together.   
  
“… what?”   
  
“You heard me.”   
  
“He can do that?”   
  
“He worded his offering specifically to me.  I don’t know if he thought I was going to screw the child or eat it.  But he gave me the child wholly just to get my rune of luck on his flesh.” Barry turned around, downing his drink.   
  
“Still you could….”   
  
“No.” Barry clutched at the air and a cord of vibrant pink ran from around his wrist to the boy’s neck.  “The boy is mine.  And I’m bound to him.  Till I find someone who’ll trade me for him.”   
  
“Ouch.” Axel wrinkled his nose.   
  
“Yeah.  A human child of nine or ten years is all but useless to me.  No one is going to knowingly choose to trade him.” Barry threw something at the wall, watching it break.   
  
“It’s not all that bad… I’m sure when he’s grown…”   
  
“That he’ll be fat and bald like his father before him and even more useless?!” Barry stormed off and had his arm yanked back to stop him in his tracks.  “I can’t even abandon him!?” He growled, stocking back to the boy and causing his hand to grow claws, sliced his bounds open and left him standing there.   
  
“I’m sorry sir.” The boy lowered his head.   
  
“Do you’re best to keep up.” Barry growled.   
  
“Yes sir.” The boy bowed.   
  
“You know there is an easy way to get rid of him…” Axel bit his lip.   
  
“And what’s that?”   
  
“So long as he doesn’t eat fairy food, he can’t stay here.”   
  
“And get myself banished?” Barry rolled his eyes.   
  
“You eat he doesn’t.  He’ll be cast out and the bond severed.” Axel mimed with his hands.   
  
“That… that might work….” Barry pondered.  “But I can’t let him die from starvation… what do I do… how do I get mortal foods here?”   
  
“Trade me your sex party duty and I’ll trade you mortal food at every feeding till he leaves this realm from lack of fairy food in him.” Axel held out his hand.   
  
“Hard bargin but I don’t want to show up with a human boy in tow… they’d laugh me out of the orgy.” Barry took Axel’s hand and shook it.   
  
“A start then.” Axel waved his hand and produced an apple.  “here you go runt.” He handed it over, to which the boy thanked him and nibbled on it.  “You know, that might be a good name for him. Runt.” Axel nodded.   
  
“What is your name boy?” Barry frowned at him.   
  
“Leonard… but most call me Len…” Len bowed his head.   
  
“Fine Len.  I have places to be.  So keep up.” Barry turned on his heel and stocked off, Len struggling to keep pace with him.  Barry stocked all the way to assignment givers and glare at them.   
  
“What?” Iris crossed her arms at him.   
  
“I need assignments.”   
  
“I already gave you yours.”   
  
“I want to be put on traveling status.” Barry sighed.   
  
“A lazy Raven like you?” She looked him up and down and noticed the now ruby colored bracelet around his wrist.  “Who’d you get tied to?” She peered out past the window she’d been working from and her eyes went wide as she spotted the boy.  “A MORTAL!” She crowed as she sat back laughing.   
  
“it’s not funny.”   
  
“It’s beyond funny.” She wiped a tear from her face.  “The great human hater has a human pet!?” She laughed.   
  
“Keep it to yourself.”   
  
“What’s that worth to you?” Iris smirked.   
  
“What do you want?”   
  
“You take whatever I put on your list, no complaints or trades for a year.” She held out her hand.   
  
“Done.” Barry took it and shook, the flare of magic between them fading.   
  
“Good.  I’ve had a lot of duties I couldn’t put off on anyone.  They kept making bargains to get out of them.”   
  
“crap.” Barry sighed.   
  
“But first… you better go to the groomers…”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Your pet’s going to need clothing unless you intend to walk him around naked.” She pointed to where Len’s clothes were already starting to fray and break apart.   
  
“FUCK!” Barry threw his head back.  He knew this.  Mortal clothes didn’t stand the test of time.  Mortal things rarely did.  Sure he had only a few years to wait for the boy to be grown and more able to sell him, but the boy’s clothes wouldn’t last a couple days here in the fairy realm.  “Fine.  I’ll go to the groomers… just…”   
  
“Oh I won’t tell anyone.  Can’t.  So long as you keep up your end.” She pointed to his page of jobs and a dozen more appeared on it.   
  
“fuck.” Barry sighed.   
  
“Tootles.” Iris grinned as she shut her window to him.   
  
“You’ve cost me an orgy and my nap time.  Don’t expect good clothes at the groomers.” Barry yelled at Len who blushed and looked down, nodding as he followed Barry through the castle they were in, on and on till they came to a room full of tall fairies that seemed to stretch and twist as they reached out for things.   
  
“BARRY!” Ralph smiled as he stretched a hand out to shake Barry’s hand.   
  
“Hey Ralph.  How’s the grooming?” He glanced around.   
  
“A bit slow.  No new intakes, and most people just make the mortals wear something that’ll last and forget about it once they’ve eaten fairy food.  And who’s this?” Ralph morphed himself over to where most of his upper body was stretched in front of Len.   
  
“Leonard Snart, sir.” Len bowed.  “But people call me Len…” He blushed.   
  
“Ah.  Fresh in take.” Ralph nodded.  “I didn’t get an alert.”   
  
“And you won’t.” Barry held up his wrist where the bond was evident.   
  
“Holy shit.  How the hell…”   
  
“Long story.”   
  
“Well, tell me while I find something for your child to wear.” Ralph lead Len away as the last of his clothing fell apart and fell from him, leaving him naked and blushing.  Barry sat on a chair, perched on it hands and tip toes before he started telling Ralph everything.  Ralph nodded along, listening as he bathed and trimmed Len’s hair, before eventually walking him out in a simple tunic that would cover him and protect his modesty.   
  
“That’s a bit more…fancy than I was aiming for.” Barry glared.   
  
“I get it.  You hate humans. I would to if they did that…” Ralph bit his lip, Len for his part looked curious.   
  
“not in front of him.” Barry glared daggers at Ralph.   
  
“Of course… of course….” Ralph nodded.  “but do you really want to drag a shabby human along on all your missions?”   
  
“I…” Barry faltered.   
  
“Think about it like this.  At least dressed in Do̊ulkeen colors and with the sigil of house Thornbranch ….” He indicated the crimson tunic with the crossed branches over the chest.  “He looks like he’s a servant of the house, that was gifted to you.”   
  
“Fine.” Barry grumbled.  “What do I owe you?” Barry sighed.   
  
“Just bring him in for regular sessions?” Ralph sighed.   
  
“How often is regular?”   
  
“Like… every few months?”   
  
“I don’t plan to be back for a while.” Barry sighed.  “I traded for food for him till he gets expelled for not eating fairy food.  And I took a year of the shit jobs from Iris so she wouldn’t tell anyone about this and would load me down with work so I could be gone and not HERE all the time.”   
  
“What’s so bad about this?”   
  
“I got suck with a kid… who is useless.” Barry gestured.   
  
“Dunno.  I think he has potential.”   
  
“You want to trade for him?” Barry gestured.   
  
“No….”   
  
“That’s my point.” Barry sighed.  “Come on.” Len nodded and bowed to Ralph before shuffling off with Barry.   
  
“You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” Ralph shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, there will be 5 chapters in 3 sections. So you’re only getting 15 chapters total in this universe.


End file.
